


Cold hearts & Steel hugs

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Apologies, Comforting Suit's, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker has PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Reconciliation, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter couldn't help but take Toomes' words to heart. But Tony's there now begging forgiveness and offering to help, and the plane is still smoking on the beach and he can't help the urge to scream as he begins to trapeze the Cyclone. Not wanting the man's help, even though he can't resist the urge to hide behind the man's armor.





	Cold hearts & Steel hugs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my latest fics seem a little off, trying to get my writing grind back and nothing I've written so far seems normal to me but maybe thats just me. hope you enjoy

The satisfied smile fell from his face in a rush, the energy and endorphins that had helped him power through the fight had seemed to vanish. Leaving him shaking precariously on the cheaply painted and rickety wood holding the Cyclone coaster up.

Struggling to breathe through his bruised chest, Peter didn’t feel the tears as they rushed down his face. And wasn’t aware he was even crying until his head was buried in his hands and his body shook hard enough to make the wood creak.

The pain he’d been forced to ignore while trying to make sure Toomes didn’t blow himself up, made itself known in twinges and daggers. The more he focused, the more he realized the uncomfortable and painful feelings surrounding him. 

His suit even with its tears and singed seams, the thick blood still soaked in the material as if it were nothing more than a sponge that stuck to his skin likely staining him red. The physical pain wasn’t anywhere near the emotional tidal wave that pulled him under before he could truly catch his breath.

_ You ruined a family. You crashed a plane. You were crushed by a building, you should be dead! And the Vulture is right, Tony Stark doesn’t care. No one cares. You only caused more problems.  _

Sobbing at the realizations, the boy tugged at his hair. Leaning back and nearly falling between the spaces of wood. He caught himself by the post, fearing it’d break leading him to solely use his palm. 

Peter’s body acted on autopilot, helping stabilize himself as he continued to bawl. This was supposed to feel more like a win. But it didn’t, Peter truly hadn’t felt...well, happy in a while. He thought maybe if he did this, saved the people who would have been affected by those weapons that’d he’d feel better.

He did, it only lasted a second though. The pain and sudden fear consuming him didn’t allow it. Truths were realized, truths that had been so lost to him before, someone had been willing to crush him with several tons of concrete to open his eyes. Or maybe the building had been something of mercy, because if he was dead then the thought of someone not caring about him wouldn’t mean anything.

Or maybe because in that moment when he realized that he wasn’t cared for and had simply been a pawn, he wouldn’t be suffering the way he was now. Pushing his palms into his eyes, Peter balanced the best he could on the perch. 

“I ruined everything,” He whispered under his breath, blood falling from his split lip as he instinctively pushed his tongue out. Hugging the thin post, Peter let his head hit it with a thud. The teen noticed the white chipping paint slowly turning red with the blood falling off of him.

“I should be dead,” He sobbed out, eyes fluttering shut at the memory of the building crushing him, the plane crashing, and repeatedly seeing the stars as he hit the ground. He could see from his spot, the crews coming and sweeping the destroyed plane parts up from the sand. 

One man he could tell was Happy, was shining a flashlight over Toomes. Peter had to look away at that, seeing the man only put his words in his head. Considering Mr. Stark wasn’t there for his top secret plane crashing, Toomes had to be right.

The urge to let himself fall backwards pulled at him, anything would be better than the turmoil clouding his brain and the pain burning him alive. 

“Why am I shaking?” He asked helplessly, not expecting an answer.

“You’re in shock,” A robotic voice came from behind, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to turn around. Just sob even harder, before let out an anguished scream into his hands. No! Tony couldn’t be here, he didn’t want him here.

He wanted to be as far away from him as possible, that way he couldn’t be used or hurt again. He didn’t want to fall for the illusion that the man actually cared. He didn’t want to fall back into deceiving clutches that may drag him back into a false sense of happiness. He didn’t want to be fooled again.

Peter shivered as the man’s faceplate popped up, not that he could see but he knew the noise well. The inventor watched the figure worriedly, the thin wood the boy sat on seemed ready to break and didn’t offer much support.

Tony’s jaw tightened, eves riveted to the sight of the lean body shuddering, swaying, teetering far too close to the edge. Considering there was no left over webs on any nearby buildings, it wasn’t likely Peter had any webbing left to catch himself. 

If he fell Tony didn’t think he could catch him without possibly breaking the coaster itself. He could blame it on falling debris, but Tony didn’t trust Peter not to get more hurt.

“Why don’t you come with me Pete?” The inventor asked tentatively, knowing the safest option would be Peter coming to him. The boy stood, leaning heavily against the thin wood as he balanced on the material.  Peter didn’t face him as he shook his head no, his head dropping forward tiredly from the action. 

“I know you’re still scared Pete, but you need to come with me,” Tony pressed, still maintaining a kind tone with little force to show how important this was. The inventors heart leapt when Peter decided to trapeze further into the structure. 

His movements showed just how truly hurt he was, but a level of grace still followed his movements as he leapt from beam to beam. So light on his feet that Tony had almost forgotten how terrible the structure truly was.

The track had been reinforced but the wood surrounding it obviously had not, the snapping sound only affirmed that. The boy caught himself with his palm, fingers not molding around the supports almost as if something in him was just as afraid of breaking the material as well.

He almost jetted forward, cursing that the suit was too big and his repulsors may set the coaster ablaze. Peter had likely inhaled enough fire for the night, if the soft and contained coughs were anything to go by. 

“Go away,” the request sounded hoarse, whether it be from a scratchy throat or a result of his sobs the inventor replied immediately.

“I’m not leaving you,” A sob escaped the boy at that, his trip further into the structure nearly made the inventor groan in frustration. Peter seemed to have realized Tony couldn’t exactly follow, and jumped down a level and then another.

“Peter!” Tony couldn’t help but shout, regretting it immediately when he remembered the kid was still very much in shock and yelling would only make it worse. The boy flinched, a whimper heard only from his headpiece.  Tony couldn’t help but wonder if he could get to Peter without the suit, but the wood would definitely break under his weight. 

“Go away!” the teen shouted this time, cut off by painful coughs that shook his body. Tony turned his head, jaw clenching before he jetted up and onto the track itself. Dismantling the suit, Tony followed the boards until he came across a section where he could hear the boy with his own ears.

“Please kid,” the man pleaded, “I know you’re in pain Pete, we can fix this. I just need you to come here,”

Sniffling, a timid and defeated tone escaped the boy’s lips, “He was right,”

This made the older man’s shoulders tense, face scrunching confused and worried, “Who was right Pete?”

“It’s not fair,” Peter's arms scrunched to hold himself as he let go of the structure completely. His balance and possibly his sticky feet were all that kept the boy from plummeting to the ground. The spider continued to shake his head, another sob escaping as he tipped forward ever so slightly.

“Peter,” rushing forward, Tony’s foot pressed to the wood and braced himself with the supports. One foot staying clear on the track, but before he could keep going the suit formed beside him. Grabbing onto his arm only to pull him back to the tracks safety.

“I know this doesn’t seem fair, it wasn’t that you got hurt. But whatever was said wasn’t true,” Tony tried to assure, feeling the wood beneath his hand scratching his palm, likely giving him splinters.

He’d expected another sob, possibly another coughing fit, but the boy didn’t do either. He laughed brokenly, one hand coming up to cover his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. The boy barely caught himself from falling, his fingertips catching him last second.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat, the suit lifted from the ground struggling to figure out a way it could adjust to grab the boy quickly and not topple the structure. The best position would require full power on the thrusters, which would most likely scorch the wood and further injure Peter.

“Stop it!” The boy shouted, hearing the man’s frightened heartbeat, “No, he was right about you. You don’t-you don’t,” the boy continued to sob. Stopping suddenly to look at his fingertips, before Peter looked back down at the ground.

Tony knew what the boy was about to do, as did the suit. It moved quickly. Breaking the surrounding wood, and encasing the child before grabbing Tony and depositing them in a safe spot within the amusement park. Portions of the wood fell, but that didn't matter even as the wood flared slightly with its charred edges.

_Right about him?_ Tony didn’t know what that meant but he knew the opinions and judgments sent his way. The billionaire couldn't imagine the kid who looked up at him with such awe to believe whatever slander had been said.

The suit let the boy out, him stumbling ever so slightly and panting. Tony moved forward, probably with too much enthusiasm because the boy jumped backward. His back knocking into the suit, causing the boy to maneuver around it. Quivering behind the suit almost as if it’d protect him from him.

The action made the inventors chest ache, the fact that Peter hid behind his creation, from him! Hurt more than most of the torture he’d experienced in his life. The boy would rather take comfort in cold armor, and not a real person who was trying desperately to help him.

In some way Tony could reason the boy had been attacked, was scared and hurt. Taking comfort in a suit of armor made sense. But Tony knew the emotional turmoil consuming the boy would also need to be addressed.

Tony started up the suit, using it to hug the boy and Peter reciprocated. Trying to hide beneath its chin, his breaths hiccuping. Tony’s expression was dark, mind supplying he’d have to talk to Toomes. Figure out what the man had done to leave the kid so broken, so distrusting, so distraught he’d almost let himself die. Instructing the suit again, it trapped the boy inside and flew off to the compound. 

He himself made his way towards the exit where Happy was waiting with the car, the man showed a clear concern. But Tony ignored it, plucking the splinters that he could get from his hand. Tony slid into the backseat, not enjoying the vulnerability it gave him. But his mind was far too consumed with concern, hurt, and rage. He’d hated being helpless, he hated how helpless the boy had been. How helpless they both were now.

Burying his face in his hands, Tony felt as the car cruised down the streets. Peter would beat them back to the compound, but he needed that. Needed to be fixed up, and needed to be cared for.   Helen could handle it for now, along with the suit because it was the only thing that seemed to keep him calm. The suit kept him calm too, he just didn’t know why it hurt so much that Peter needed it too.

\---

When they reached the compound, the spare doctors didn’t let him into the medical bay. He wasn’t surprised, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t okay with the decision. Happy and Pepper watched the interaction, watched as Tony ran a hand through his goatee. Requesting the minute he’s able to see the kid, that they got him. Of course they agreed, while he looked back at the two momentarily before walking past them.

“Tony,” Pepper called, walking after him but that didn’t stop him from continuing down the hall and locking himself in the lab. Sweeping the contents off his desk angrily the man shouted. Unaware if he was saying anything at all, anger just coursed through him and led him to tear his workplace apart. He wanted to ring the Vulture’s neck, he wanted to hurt him so badly that his family wouldn’t be able to recognize him.

He wanted to use his suit to tear the fuckers limbs off for turning the kid against him. For doing something frightening enough to waver his faith. Tony knew their last meeting probably left a bad taste in the boy’s mouth, but it just wasn’t in Peter to turn on someone he trusted without further prompting.

He’d talk with the man soon enough, he just had to know how the kid was doing first; then he could get his answers and make everything better. The billionaire only hoped he wasn’t too late.

\---

When Peter woke from his screaming and exhausted sleep, trying desperately to jump at the armor. Needing the protection, needing to know he wouldn’t be crushed and that he could breathe.

The suit settled them in a hug, making sure to keep him still and not upset any of his injuries. The spider didn’t even notice the door opening and Tony walking in, the inventor took a seat far enough away not to bother the boy. 

He just watched the spider snuggled against the hard plates of armor, the suit ran a hand through his hair. Making sure to keep him still and calm. The boy’s head turned, teary eyes meeting the inventors before he shut his eyes and curled back toward the armor.

Tony frowned at the action, although he was glad to see the boy’s cuts were tended to. Several butterfly bandages stuck to the kids face, and he was no longer in blood soaked clothes. To his surprise he could see the outfit in a clear bag on the table, Helen who’d stepped in spoke quietly in an explanation.

“He wanted to keep them,” Tony found the sentiment odd, but then again he'd done similar on several different occasions. Having seen enough Tony left without a word, he had a bird to pluck.

\---

“What’d you do?” Tony shouted, but the man only sighed and didn’t look to intimidated but he answered.

“The warehouse, I dropped it on him. And before that, one of my men, the shocker, sent him through a bus. After the building he hopped on the plane, we crashed. I smashed him into the ground a few times, tried to take off with one of the cases. It blew up and he dragged me away from the fire,” There wasn’t much emotion to the story, he was blunt and laid his cards out on the table. He knew he’d lost, knew the kid had done exceptionally well in stopping him.

But the boy had good reason, the same reasons he had. For some odd reason he was happy for the kid, and considering how angry the man in front of him was. Toomes had to reevaluate how he saw the man. Maybe he really did care, if not about everyone else, he certainly cared for the boy. No questions were asked about why he did what he did, all the Avenger only asked about Pedr-Peter.

The information took the Avenger back, the thought of the fear that’d likely consumed the child who’d been crushed.

“What’d you tell him about me?” Is the question that perked Toomes interest. He smiled a little fondly, but nodded in understanding, maybe his words and certainly the gesture that followed did convince the boy.  And that had hurt the man in front of him, at least he had one small victory.

“I said you don’t care, that you don’t care about the everyday person. That you were just as bad as me,” 

The inventors face had gone blank, fist clenching before his hand was already encased in a gauntlet and shot the balding man in the shoulder. Jumping over the desk, Tony’s eyes widened when someone grabbed his arm, stopping him from bludgeoning the man with his fist.

“Don’t do this, don't let him be right,” Rhodey spoke through his own suit, Tony’s breath huffed through his nose. Chest heaving, he couldn’t do it. Not with Peter already swayed by the man’s words, Peter even after Toomes had tried killing him, saved him. The boy’s work couldn’t be in vein, not with how bad he suffered because of it.

Getting up off the floor, Tony exited the room. Leaving his best friend to handle the Vulture, along with the medics rushing inside to help with the burns that tore through the waste of spaces shoulder.

Continuing onward, Tony watched as his new armor fell from his skin. The other armor still remained with Peter, sending him constant info. Not much was to be said, just that Peter had fallen asleep and had curled closer to the armor.

The inventor headed back to the medical wing, opening the door and looking as his suit brushed his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair. Tony wished it could be him to provide that comfort, but Peter wasn’t ready for that yet.

\---

Peter’s tired eyes opened, accepting the food immediately brought to him before he eyed it suspiciously. The boy looked to him wearily from across the room, and Tony looked away. Knowing Peter needed to take these steps on his own, considering he could hear the fork clinking on the plate after a few long seconds. Tony knew Peter took the first step.

“I told your aunt you were with me so we could work out your internship,” Tony called out softly, earning a small nod. But the boy nodded at the suit rather than him, still taking comfort with its proximity.

After several hours of silence, Tony working on some company details while Peter fell between sleep and wakefulness. His healing factor continuing to urge him to stay down, hydrated, nourished.  Tony made sure those needs were met, head peeking up at a soft yawn resonating from the other side of the room. The boy looked around, smiling softly at the sight of the armor at his bedside before his eyes slipped shut again.

“I’m sorry kid,” Tony spoke in the silence, the boy’s only reaction was a sad crease in his eyebrows. Peter’s wrapped and bandaged hands held the blanket closer to himself, head turning slightly more toward the suit after several more minutes.

“I shouldn’t have blackmailed you to go help me fight Steve. I just...you can do things I can’t do, and my world was falling apart and I needed some help. I’m sorry for thinking the FBI could handle those weapons, could handle the Vulture. I didn’t think I’d come to care so much about you kid, but you had me smiling with your check ups and just you-you're in this business for a better reason than me,”

Tears gently fell from behind the boy’s eyes as the man continued, “You’re a good kid, better than me, better than I’ll ever be. I don’t want you to think of me as what Toomes told you, but I get why you do. I don’t blame you either, and I’m sorry I couldn’t stop what happened with the shipment. You should have been safe, you should have been having a good night. Not one that’d haunt you forever,”

The boy’s fingers cramped together, sniffling as he finally, clearly looked at the older man.

“I know what that’s like, and I do want to help you Pete. More than you know, and you’d be a great Avenger. If you want you can stay here, or if you just want to be your friendly neighborhood spider, especially after this, you can have your suit back.”

Tony knew the cogs in the boy’s heads were turning, “You promise?” the boy couldn’t help but ask, earning a nod and a quick and breathy ‘yes’.

“I think I just want to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,” the boy whispered, not moving as Tony took this chance to come closer. Peter allowed it, another question on his lips, “Am I ever going to be okay?”

“Yeah buddy, we’ll work through this together,” Tony assured slowly, letting Peter turn a little more towards him.

“You still need the suit? Or would it be okay if I stationed him for now?” Tony asked, the room feeling rather small with the armor still standing close by.

The boy looked thoughtful as he considered the question, before answering, “You can station him,”   Tony smiled at that, showing the boy his new nanotech armor, smiling as the boy’s eyes lit up and the other suit retreated.

“I thought you’d like it, took a lot of work. But your Avenger suit has it too, so if you decide to pitch in from time to time. You’ll be ready,” Tony explained. 

“My suit matches yours?” The boy asked surprised, earning a broad grin.

“I’ll show it to you when you’re out of here, okay?”

“Okay,”


End file.
